


Lost in Time

by heyheylove



Series: Shes Out of Her Time [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternative Lifestyles, F/F, Immortality, Immortals, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheylove/pseuds/heyheylove
Summary: Yang is a time traveller and Blake is immortal.





	Lost in Time

Time was funny like that. Never lined up, never in order. Yang had been traveling since she was a teenager, seeing famous monuments as they were being built and eventually torn down. The timeline gets mixed up in her head most of the time. After spending so much of her life trying to find herself in unknown places at different times, she forgot what was actually happening around her. 

She had not been to her own time, with her family, in so long that she almost forgot what it was like to have a constant in her life. Then she met Blake. 

No matter when she went to, or where in the world she was, she always found herself faced with the black haired Faunus. At first, it was scary, finding people like her- but not quite like her. Blake was an immortal. She had been around for a very long time, almost since the beginning. She knew everything that happened in the world because she was there to watch it unfold. Unlike Yang, Blake had to live through every moment. Every war, every revolution. No fast forward or skip, she experienced it all in real time and would continue to do so until there was nothing left to experience.

The first time they met Yang had traveled back to her time, a surprise visit to her family who had not seen her in years, though for Yang it had been much longer than that. She stopped to get a coffee at a small shop near her family's home. As she was ordering her drink she noticed a girl sitting in one of the big red comfy looking chairs that the shop had shoved in a corner next to a bookshelf. A book sat open in her lap while she stared openly at Yang with squinted and suspicious eyes. She had long black hair with a big black bow sat in it. If she wasn't so weird, Yang would almost say she was cute. Yang gave a tentative smile and wave but got nothing in return.

“O-kay,” Yang whispered to herself and turned away from the staring girl to wait for her drink at the other side of the counter. She messaged her sister, Ruby, on her scroll to let her know that she would be on her way home soon. She didn't look up as she grabbed her drink and turned to leave the shop, so she didn't notice the body blocking her way when she had turned to leave. 

“Oh shit, sorry!” Yang apologized quickly after running into the person. She looked up only to meet the same yellow eyes that had been boring into her when she had been ordering. Before she could say anything the girl spoke softly.

“I’ve seen you before.” 

Yang laughed, she hadn't been in the area in years, and the last time she had visited this time she was much younger. “I guess I just have one of those faces,” Yang shrugged and gave a polite laugh.

“No. I definitely remember you. You fought with the faunus in the first revolution.” The black hair woman stated confidently.

Yang went still and looked around the shop, scanning to see if anyone had heard what the girl had said. She wasted no time grabbing the woman by the arm and dragging her out the store and into a nearby ally. “Who told you that?” She finally asked.

The woman gave a shy laugh, softening her features and making her look younger. “No one told me. I was there too.”

After that day, every time Yang would travel to a different time she made sure to track Blake down. Blake would tell her what was happening in that time and the last time she had seen Yang. The further back she traveled, the more she had to introduce herself.

After a few more years of reckless traveling and endless fighting in wars that she had no business being in, Yang found herself setting down in places for months. Before she would stay for days, maybe longer if she found something that held her interest, but now she was staying just to spend time with the Blake from that time. The longer she stayed, the more it hurt to leave. 

She knew that she felt more for Blake than she probably should. She had no clue if Blake even liked her back, or if she even liked women. In all the times that she had been in and met Blake, the girl had never had a serious partner. She had heard stories of short flings and missed opportunities, but never a long term partner. Sure, they flirted and stole a few touches here and there, but who knows if it meant anything to Blake?

“Sooooooo. What's the future like? Do we get robot dogs? Is Atlas still floating? OH! Do you have a girlfriend?” Ruby bombarded her with questions the minute she got back. It was only two years for her, but for Yang, it had been a lifetime since she had been home. 

“Cool, yes, no, and no,” Yang answered and took a sip of the tea Ruby had made her. Ruby was now an adult, a professional huntress, and owned her own home. It was a bit strange to see her baby sister all grown up.

“I guess you don't really have the time,” Ruby remarked and they both laughed. Yang thought about telling Ruby about Blake but decided to keep it to herself. It might be a bit hard to explain the whole story to her.

Yang stayed the night at Ruby's house before setting off again, not to a different time, just a different place. She found herself standing in the same coffee shop that she had first met Blake in. 

What better place to start than the beginning? Yang laughed at the thought. Time was funny like that. Never lined up, never in order. This beginning was different from the real beginning. For Blake, the beginning had been long, long ago. For Yang, it had simply been a few years.

In this time Blake spent most of her time at the cafe, reading a book in the comfy chair in the corner until they kicked her out. Yang could see her through the window, nose stuffed in a book that she had probably read 10 times already. Her cat years hidden behind a back bow on the top of her head. 

Like she could sense someone looking at her, Blake raised her head and scanned the area. Eventually, she noticed Yang outside, smiling and waving enthusiastically- like she always did whenever they met again. Blakes' face broke into a smile and she shoved the book back on the shelf haphazardly before running outside to meet Yang.

“Hey stranger,” Yang greeted and opened her arms for a hug. Blake whispered a hello as she hugged Yang, squeezing tightly.

“Jesus, I still need to breathe,” Yang laughed and Blake sheepishly loosened her grip. 

“Sorry. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon.” Blake offered.

“Yeah…” Yang scratched the back of her head guiltily. “Guess I never learned how to keep a schedule, huh?”

Blake shook her head with a smile, still not taking her eyes off the woman before her.

There was a beat of silence where they just looked at each other before Yang spoke again. “I was thinking about sticking around for a while.”

“How long?” Blake asked cautiously, knowing that they had two different concepts of time.

Yang shrugged and looked around her, at how things had changed since the last time she had been there. Subtle, but different nonetheless. She met Blakes eyes again before answering.

“Indefinitely?” 

Blake smiled bigger than Yang had ever seen. “Really?” she asked hopefully. She had Gripped both of Yang's arms in her excitement without noticing, and Yang didn't stop her.

“Yeah,” She laughed, feeding off of Blakes happiness.

“I- where are you staying?”

“Probably with Ruby.” Yang shrugged, not realizing the meaning behind the question yet.

“Oh. Right, yeah.” Blake nodded, letting go of Yang's arms and taking a step back. “That makes a lot of sense. She is your sister and all.”

Yang finally caught up with her own thoughts. “But-” She took a step forward. “She probably wouldn't mind if I stayed somewhere else. She is a huntress and everything, always on the road. She wouldn't even be home to notice.”

Blake gave a shy smile and met Yang's eyes again. “Where else would you stay?” SHe asked innocently.

Yang shrugged in a nonchalant way. “Don’t know yet. You know anyone willing to let me crash at their place for a while?”

Blake bit her bottom lip and nodded. Without and further though Yang took her hand and got close, whispering in her ear. “Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to write more for this, probably some of their meeting through time, maybe more domestic fluff. Who knows? Let me know what you want more of, if you want more at all. Thank you for reading!
> 
> I made a [Tumblr](https://chaoticroosterao3.tumblr.com/) for my writing! Check it out for updates on when I post new fics or update old ones. You can also send me promps and suggestions!


End file.
